The Betrayed
by YukiNonShita
Summary: Betrayal is one of the worst things that a person can experience in life. Five years had passed ever since Ash was betrayed by his friends and his closest Pokémon. He joined the grand tournament called "The Master's Tournament". Old faces and new challenges will emerge. Will he rise and prove that he's the strongest, or will he fall?


**AN: Yo! This is actually my first time writing a betrayal story since I am really intrigued about it. I enjoyed reading betrayal stories so here I am, writing my own betrayal story. I do hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, point out any mistakes if possible. As for the POV, the first chapter, which is this one, will be a first-person while the rest will be a normal POV. So without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Changed some things, added a bit more words.**

 **Read/Review/Favorite if you liked the story**

* * *

Betrayal is one of the worst things that a person can experience in life. People who were close to you that would suddenly insult your whole existence due to a certain reason like being weak, being pathetic, a loser, and more that could describe as being a failure. And even the ones who were very close to you, someone that you can call your family, would abandon you due to the same reason. It would hurt you so bad that you may wish that you should have not been born in this world, regret your whole being, and eventually being swallowed by your own suffering and commit suicide.

Though some would try to move on, sever the connections made with their former companions, mostly people would be broken to the point where they would want to die. I almost went to that path, wanting myself to disappear in this world filled with lies, betrayal, and envy. Yet it didn't succeed as I was already expecting for it to happen.

I have never thought of taking revenge on them, as my heart was steeled ever since I was still little. I was always alone, nobody to accompany me except for my mother in my childhood. I had never met my father; some kids my age would bully me and would always try not to be around me. It was saddening at first, but as time passed I've gotten used to it.

You may wonder why am I, a person whom you thought as a childish, energetic, and playful person, have talking about something negative like betrayal? Then I would tell you my story.

* * *

" **Flamethrower**!" A trainer with a blue scarf, Alain, ordered a dragon with pitch-black skin and blue flames dripping from its mouth, on its wings and tail, as it released a stream of powerful blue flame towards a dark-blue bipedal frog with its tongue wrapping around its neck, a huge water shuriken on its back, and black hair with red-colored zigzag. (Don't know how to describe Ash-Greninja)

"Greninja, use **Quick Attack** to dodge followed by a **Water Shuriken**!" I hollered at as Greninja swiftly dodged the **Flamethrower** , grabbing the huge water shuriken from its back as it launched the shuriken towards Mega Charizard X. It was a direct hit as smoke rose around the arena, temporarily blinding the Pokémon inside the smoke.  
With both teams in their last Pokémon, both Greninja and Mega Charizard X did their best as they launch a series of attacks as they dodge, counter, and even get struck by their attacks. Bruises covered their whole body as they struggled their bodies and pushed it to the limit as I quickly ordered Greninja to attack.

"Greninja **Water Shuriken** then go for a dual **Night Slash**!"

"Use **Steel Wing** to block and then counter the **Night Slash** with **Dragon Claw** , Charizard!"

Greninja grabbed the huge water shuriken from its back it launched it towards Charizard, while a whitish glow gathered at Charizard's wings blocking the attack. Both of them quickly gathered energy towards their hands as Charizard's claws glow bluish-green while a purplish glow appeared in Greninja's paws. They charged towards each other as their attacks collided causing a small explosion. Seeing this chance, Alain ordered Charizard its strongest attack.

"Quick! Charizard finish this with **Blast Burn** and knock Greninja out!"

"Get out of there Greninja!"

By the time I told Greninja, Charizard roared as flames suddenly spreaded around the area, catching Greninja off-guard as it was hit by the **Blast Burn** burning its body. My body ached as I slightly screamed due to the side-effects of Bond Phenomenon which caused me to feel the pain Greninja felt from the attack. Greninja was struggling on standing as it tried not to fall down, but due to fatigue it fell to its knees before crashing towards the ground.

Silence filled the air as they were too immersed by the intense battle, but then it ended with Greninja fainted from the last attack. I was stunned by the conclusion with my body still aching from the side-effect of Bond Phenomenon. Regaining back from his senses, the announcer's voice suddenly resounded the arena.

"GRENINJA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, CHARIZARD IS THE WINNER! WITH ALL OF ASH'S POKEMON FAINTED, ALAIN FROM LUMIOSE CITY HAS WON THE LUMIOSE CONFERENCE!"

Cheers echoed the area as they shouted Alain's name, the winner of the Lumiose Conference, as Alain was showing a happy expression with his Charizard rushing towards him. I quickly rushed towards Greninja after regaining my senses with a worried expression. Greninja weakly tilted its head towards me as it showed a sad expression, feeling bad about losing the tournament.

"It's okay Greninja, I'll not blame you for the loss. You did your best in this battle. Whether we win or lose, it's fine as long as we enjoyed it, right?"

I reassured Greninja, now feeling a bit better, as I returned it to its pokéball. Standing up from my crouching position, I noticed Alain going towards my direction with his hand extended towards me.

"Ash, it was a nice battle. I do hope we can do this again."

"Sure, but next time I won't lose. Congratulations for winning."

I then accepted Alain's hand as I shook it, earning another shook from the latter while showing a small smile. I then left the arena as I went towards the Pokémon Center to heal my injured pokémon. What I didn't notice was that Alain was looking at me like a pebble on the street.

"You should be happy for now Ash, cause that might be the last time where you're happy."

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, I headed towards the counter as I asked Nurse Joy to heal my pokémon. Waiting for my pokemon to heal, I called my Mom from the calling booth.

"Hello Ash! How did the tournament go? Did you win?"

"I'm sorry Mom but I lost again. I would have won the tournament if I told Greninja to get away."

"Is that so…" I was surprised by her voice filled with disappointment… must be my imagination.

"You should now return back to Pallet Town, we will celebrate with you being a runner-up."

"Sure after settling some things here in Kalos, I'll be going back."

"Okay dear make sure to hurry up!"

I was happy that even when I lose, my mom would be always there to cheer me up. But I never expected that by the time I would be back, I would be experiencing the worst thing I would experience, the situation I'd expected long ago but was sealed to the deepest part of my mind.

* * *

"We're almost at Pallet Town, huh? I bet Mom's already preparing her delicious cooking. Let's hurry up Pikachu!"

"Pika pikachu!"

A week has passed ever since my defeat on the Lumiose Conference as I was walking on a very nostalgic path heading towards my hometown. With Pikachu beside me, we ran as fast as we can towards Pallet Town. After running for a while, I can already see my house with Mimey cleaning outside.

"Hey there Mimey! You're cleaning the front house, huh?"

"Mime... Mr. Mime!" a frown emerged from Mr. Mime's face making me a bit confused on why Mr. Mime was showing a sad expression. Setting it aside, I went to open the front door when suddenly-

*THUD!*

Somebody opened the door vigorously as my face was firmly slammed the door, making me fall towards the ground. A trickle of blood came out of my nose as my face throbbed in pain.

"It hurts… what the heck was that about!?"

"Ash… we need to talk… now."

I was now confused on why one of my friends, Brock, was here in my house, slammed my face with the door and ask me to talk with her with a displeased sound. Standing up, I went inside the house to find all of my friends were here in the house. Even Trip and Barry, including Alain whom I battled at the tournament was here looking at me with a disgusted look. Some were showing a threatening gaze making me shook a bit, sweat started to form in my face. Then Brock suddenly spoke up.

"Ash… for the past 6 years you've been travelling in every region challenging the league and yet you've lost each and every single tournament."

"What are you implying, Brock? Are you saying that I should stop this!?"

"Wow… and I was hoping I would need to point it out, Ash. Yes we want you to stop Ash. Even your mother agreed with us with you not challenging the league anymore. Though you are very kind, always been there for us when we're on our worst, but you need to listen to us."

"You should quit Ash. 6 years of journeying around the world and you're still weak. In fact, you've been beaten by trainers younger than you! You should let someone who are truly strong to take place at the top, weakling."

"Misty's right Ash! I know that this is hard for you to understand, but you have to face reality Ash. You cannot attain that title. Even if you believe in your pokémon, you just don't have the strength to achieve it."

"You're all wrong... right Pikachu?"

But when I asked Pikachu, I saw him shaking his head as he made his way towards them. I look at him in disbelief as tears started to form in my eyes. _No not you as well…_

"Pikachu… you believe in me right?"

"Pikapi... Pikachu pika pikapi pikachu! (They're right Ash… you should stop this nonsense and quit becoming the Pokémon Master!)"

"Even Pikachu agrees with us! You should stop your delusions face reality Ash!"

All I could feel now is shocked due to all my friends trying to make me quit my dream. Even Pikachu joined them in making me quit my dream. Mom was just standing there idly, clearly shocked by the sudden turn of events. Though if it was only them who would told me that, I wouldn't mind about what they say about me. But then Pikachu, my best friend, disagreed and even told me to quit my dream. He was the only one, aside from my other pokémon, I really trusted far from the trust I've given towards other people. And yet… he stopped believing in me that I can become the Pokémon Master.

My face was showing a blank expression as they continued to convince me on quitting my dream and emphasizing that I'm a weak trainer. In my mind I was laughing bitterly at my stupidity where my now so-called friends would be there for me even if I would lose in the tournament. _Me and my stupid hopes… In the end, I would always be alone without anyone there for me. Hahahaha…  
_  
"Are you even listening Ash!? You should really st-"

"... so are you all finish?"

As I said that, they were all showing a shocked expression as they see me not even flinching a bit on their stupid rants. They all stopped speaking as I continued to speak.

"Brock, you said that you're thankful for me being there for all of you in your worst. And yet, you weren't there for me in my worst… You're making me laugh Brock."

After I said that, Brock flinched as he recalled on his words as he's now showing a sad expression.

"What are you tal-"

"Shut up! You think you didn't hear what he said? Are you deaf or just stupid?" I exclaimed clearly expressing my anger towards them.

"You should watch your words or-"

"Or what?" I cut him off as I waited for a response. They were just standing there, as if they didn't expect for me to react like this.

"No response… You guys keep talking that I should quit, well how about you all should quit your dreams as well? You all wanted me to quit, so how about you guys?"

"Why should we quit our dreams?" Misty disdainfully asked crossing her arms.

"And why should I quit mine?" I rebutted which left her stupefied, "Well I'm going to leave now, enjoy your party."

Not even listening to what they're going to say, I hurriedly left the house as I make my way towards the Lab. "Ash wait!" I could hear my mom shout my name but I ignore her. Me and my stupid hopes on relying on them, but they're all just the same. Nothing but a lie… But it was my own mistake on my naivety of trusting them just because they're acting so nice towards me.

Arriving at the lab, I paused at the front door as I released Greninja out of his pokéball.

"Round up everyone for me, Greninja. I'm going to convince the professor on taking them and tell him what they did." Complying to my command, Greninja ran off in the direction of the ranch.

Taking a deep breath, I then knocked on the door and to my surprise, it was Gary who opened the door, not the professor.

"Ash?" Gary spoke with a confused look. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party? No never mind that…" He held up his hand, telling me that I should not move nor speak. I guess he can tell something wrong happened, though he could just ask me, I guess he wanted the professor instead to ask me what's wrong.

"Sorry Gary." I rubbed the back of my head apologetically. "I really need to see the professor."

"Sure, come in." He said as he gestured for me to get inside. I nodded before stepping inside the lab.

Coming inside the lab, I found the professor sitting in front of a computer doing some research. The professor looked in our direction as he let out a surprised look. "Ash, my boy!" He enthusiastically said before he frowned as he saw my expression, "Wait… did something bad happened? If not, you wouldn't be here."

I was somehow surprised on how sharp the professor is, but I guess he can tell by the look of my face. I smiled with a hint of sadness as I explained what had happened. They were shocked at first as I saw their expressions but then it changed to anger.

"WHY THE FUCK DID THEY DO THAT TO ASH!" Gary roared in anger as he clenched his fist tightly, ready to punch something within his vision.

"Watch your words Gary and don't shout." The professor said while sending a glare towards Gary. He flinched before calming down as he sat on a stool.

"Sorry gramps… It's just that they're-"

"I know and I'm angry as well… I can't believe that Brock and the others were like that. I'd never expect for them to do that to Ash…" The professor was shocked to hear that my "friends" acted like assholes to me even though they were really friendly towards me during our past interactions. Then I spoke up.

"Professor, I'm going to leave… but I would keep contact with you guys. Since the both of you were the ones who's here for me..." A hint of sadness can be heard from my voice as both of the Oaks patted my back with an apologetic look on their faces. The professor then spoke up.

"So what are you going to do now Ash?" The professor asked as he looked at me, waiting for a response to his question.

"First I'm going to get all my pokémon… No wait… I'm going to ask them first whether they would come with me." The professor pondered before asking me something, "So you're only going to bring the ones who are willing?"

"That's the plan… I can't just force them to come because I need them, I'm going to bring the ones who are really willing to be with me." I said before sighing deeply. Though I would want to bring all of them with me, but I can't force them to do that since that would just make them hate me.

"I see… What are you going to do with the ones that are not willing to go with you?"

"Let them stay here or back to the wild as a released pokémon… You'll decide on that professor whether you'll let them live here or release them back to the wild."

"I see… but if you wanted to bring more than six pokémon, then you're going to need it." The professor looked at Gary who understood what the professor meant as he went inside one of the rooms to get something that the professor wanted.

"As you know that under the Pokémon League rules, all trainers are allowed to carry a maximum number of six pokémon. If you want to carry more than that, you're going to need a special certificate from an authorized personnel of the League like me to do so." The professor explained as I nodded. I expected for this to happen since he was clearly hinting me that he'll do something that'll let me able to carry all my pokémon "Give me your Pokédex."

I handed the said item to the professor as Gary came back with a chip. The professor connected my Pokédex on a computer as he inserted the chip in a slot and did some configuration on it before giving it back. "I've updated your Pokédex. You can now carry all your pokémon without any legal problems now. Do you want to stay here for now and leave tomorrow?"

"No… I should get going now or else they would come here."

"I understand… Then you should go to your pokémon now."

Nodding my head in appreciation, I then headed towards the ranch and saw all my pokémon gathered around. One of them saw me as they headed towards me. They were showing a confused look as they waited for me to speak up. I then explained what happened, how they tried to make me quit my dream, betrayed me. Some were showing a sad expression, some growled in anger, while the rest were just staring at me. I then continued on what I was going to say to them.

"I've decided that I'm going to leave and train. For those who want to come with me place your pokéball inside the bag. And for those that aren't willing… Hand your pokéball to me and then I will release you. Don't worry the professor is willing to take care of you. But to those that wanted to go to the wild, the professor will comply to your request… Now you may decide." After saying all of that, I was now nervous to see if they are also going to leave me just like Pikachu.

Staraptor, Muk, Donphan, Hawlucha, Gliscor, Noctowl, Heracross, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Unfezant, Scraggy, Leavanny, and Boldore gave their pokéballs to me as tear started to form in my eyes. Though I really wanted for all of them to come with me, I would ask for their decision and would respect on what they have decided to do. I then started to release them one by one as a beam of blue light engulfed each of them one by one.

The starters, Snorlax, Glalie, Floatzel, Gible, Palpitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, and Noivern picked up their pokéballs as they placed it on the bag, making me feel a bit better but was still saddened from the ones that I've released. I then saw Charizard, Sceptile, and Infernape still standing on the spot not moving an inch. Their action made me terrified as they were the pokémon that I've really relied on aside from the mouse who betrayed me.

Then they went towards their respective pokéballs, staring at it for quite some time as they picked it up. My heart beated faster as they were not moving again, scared that they would give me their pokéball. But to my surprise, the four of them placed their pokéballs in the bag while showing me a cheeky grin. Seeing what they've tried to do, I genuinely laughed in happiness as they also laughed.

"You guys… trying to scare me like that. I'm really glad you know." Tears flowed out of my eyes as I sobbed in front of them. They gathered around me as they gave me a group hug. After that, I returned them to their respective pokéballs and headed back towards the Lab to say my farewell to the Oaks.

"Be careful out there Ash, my boy. There will be obstacles ahead but do overcome them."

"Good luck Ashy-boy. And the next time we'll met, let's battle again!" Gary said while showing his signature smirk.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me professor. And sure Gare-bear, we'll battle the next time we meet. Be sure to train or you'll lose miserably." I said while he argued but not in a bad way. I genuinely smiled at them while wiping the tears in my eyes. _So this is how it feels to be cared by people._

Saying my last goodbyes to both of the Oaks, I then rode on Charizard and flew off to wherever the wind may take me.

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **AN: My other Pokémon fanfic will be on permanent hiatus as all of my data about it was deleted. Sadly I wasn't able to transfer as a certain someone took the laptop and deleted everything on it. So yeah sorry about that.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
